


Family

by Novicecomics



Series: Corazon Week [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicecomics/pseuds/Novicecomics
Summary: Law get's ambitious and tries something he's never done before.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Corazon Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820539
Kudos: 74





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Again, no editing. We die like rats.

A faucet dribbled water into an empty sink, freshly cleaned dishes dried in the rack next to it. The dining counter had a few loose papers and unread mail that cluttered the granite top. A glass of water with a few sips taken from it was left abandoned on a desk. There were bookmarked medical textbooks, an ink well, and a well used feather pen that occupied the same desk. Oranges and yellows washed the whole scene in a warm embrace. On the other side of the room was a well used couch that faced the blank screen. Two figures sat on the couch, not really paying attention to the mundane beauty of daily life. Instead their interests lay within one another. 

The most entrancing sight in the whole house was sitting on Corazon's lap. The dew of an early evening shower clung haphazardly to ink black hair. Soft brown shoulders were tense while supporting the rest of that wonderful body. A midnight coloured tattoo flexed in Cora's face. Rays of sunshine flitted upon long eyelashes and made deep golden eyes sparkle. Mahogany lips were parted ever so slightly. Law's back arched so perfectly as he continued his task. The best part of all this, was that the older man had a front row seat to see that perfect ass sliding down on him. 

A breathy grunt left Trafalgar's mouth as he took in another centimeter. Determination furrowed his brow. His legs were spread far apart, barely able to fit around the giant thighs he sat on. "Shit." he hissed out as his hips moved upwards. "I need more." Corazon wordlessly answered the statement by producing an opened bottle of lubricant. He drained more of the liquid into his slicked up palm. His long fingers transferred the runny lube to his length, slathering it up for the third time. As soon as he removed his hand, Law descended once again. Tonight was the night that he was going to take in all of Corazon. He was dead set on it. 

The larger man kept his dry hand on Law's shoulder, rubbing encouragement against the bare skin. He was already further in the younger man than ever before. If the boy gave up now it would still be a victory, however both of them knew Trafalgar was too stubborn to give up on a goal. Rocinante had been scolded in the beginning when he tried to help. All the large man could do was sit back on the couch, slick himself up as needed, and wait a painfully long time as his partner went further down. If ever he were teased by Law, this would be it. It was torture feeling the tight warmth devour him bit by bit, eyes fixated on the lovely scene, and do absolutely nothing about it. Roci couldn't help but whimper softly wishing for nothing more than to take control and enjoy his lover's body. He was hornier than hell thinking about how easily it would be to flip Law over, press him into the couch and take his reward. His member pulsed with the daydream. 

Trafalgar twisted his body. One hand moved behind him, measuring the remainder. It was unfortunately more than what he was hoping for. Water dripped down his face and landed on that toned chest adorned with a tattooed deceleration of love. His mouth hung ajar more than before as he tried to look at where he was in relation to his task. He considered treating it like cold water, jump right in and deal with the shock later. A band-aid tactic may actually work here, but the pain could be more than he could take. 

Cora's eyes latched onto the puckered nipple that was barely illuminated in the evening tones. It teased him, tempting the man to reach out and play with Law's body. To loose all constraint and ravish him. At this rate Corazon was definitely going to break before the younger man reached his base. "Maybe I can help?" The deep voice echoed the offer through the small room. It was easy to hear the lust that tainted the question. "If you were busy having sex then it might slip in more naturally." 

"You think you're going to trick me that easily?" Law remarked with slight disappointment in his tone. "At least think of a better excuse."

That wasn't a hard no like last time. Corazon lit up as he took another shot." This position is just putting unnecessary strain on you. You're legs are too far apart sitting like this. Even you can feel how tight it's making you, not that I'm complaining there." He placed both his hands on the tired legs that still held up most of Law's weight. Cora massaged circles into the terracotta skin. Short blond locks brushed against the other's cheek as Roci rested his head on his lover's shoulder. "I know how to fix that. You'll even still be on top." 

Trafalgar's resolve slipped. As much as he hated to admit it, maybe he was right about this. Physically it made sense that he was going against the grain making this so much harder on himself. "I don't want to get off you and have to start over." Not that it would make much of a difference at this point. Law was certain he could fit a whole fist up there. Well, his own fist. 

"Is that you're only complaint?" The seductive need dripped from his voice. "It won't be an issue if you leave it to me." His hands skimmed around the legs they rested on and dared to pick up the smaller man. Law felt the length he worked so hard to fit in slip out of him. Not all the way, but an annoying amount none the less. Before the man could turn angry, Corazon pressed Law's legs closer together and put him down ever so slightly. 

Law felt the member slide up in him again. He felt it deeper than just a moment before and it didn't hurt as much. "Is that it? Not much of a position change." 

"No, just a taste." Rocinante flicked his tongue around the shell of the pierced ear. "Give me just a second to get settled. Roci twisted his whole body to rest long ways on the couch. He stretched his sore legs and crossed them as if sitting on the ground. He rested further down, somewhere between sitting and laying. Law's legs ended up falling together before he was gingerly placed. Once again, he felt more of the monstrous length slide inside. It felt weird, almost sickening since it was so much. 

"I have to give credit where credit is due." Trafalgar sighed in defeat. "You were right. This feels much easier." 

Large hands wrapped around the thin frame in front of him and pulled him back. Law was pinned against a shirtless sea of muscles and scars. The warmth of the other man lulled him into a moment of relaxation. "I'm almost all the way in." Cora all but purred into the other's ear. "This feels incredible. Your ass is squeezing me so tight in all the right places. You might just spoil me if you keep going." 

"That just means I should keep it up." Law smirked. His fire of determination returned with vengeance. The man was absolutely certain he could do it. His entire body slunk down, taking in half of the remaining length. It still stung but didn't feel like he'd be ripped open anymore. 

Corazon fell victim to his own wants. He slowly gyrated his hips in small circles, pushing up and down with micro movements. A pleased hum tumbled out of him as the friction fed his desires. Law quickly realized how much harder it was to move while he sat like that. He couldn't resist the action, not that he truly wanted to. He could feel his insides gently relax as the methodical rocking enveloped him. It felt much better than all the effort he put into stretching himself. Cora felt his partner relax against his chest giving into the long awaited friction. 

Large arms wrapped around the younger man and held him close. Rosi rested his head on his lover's shoulder once again. A large smile sat on his face. "You're amazing, you know that?" His deep voice vibrated through his throat and against Law's skin. Giant hands latched onto the puckered buds that protruded from the younger's chest. Fingers brushed the sensitive skin stimulating his lover even more. "You feel so good. I might get drunk on this kind of pleasure." 

"Don't get carried away." Law whispered. A twinge of self doubt marred the comment. The smaller man closed his eyes, choosing to focus on the physical contact. 

"It's true. You feel so good that I can barely keep myself together." Roci's hands played with the aroused nipples more. His fingers pulled lightly at the skin, soliciting a moan from his partner. "You're already getting me so close. Even at this pace I might finish soon." Soft wheat-coloured hair brushed against Trafalgar's shoulder as Cora twisted his head. He buried his face against the unprotected skin on his lover's neck. Teeth sunk in and marked the man with bruises. Kisses and licks followed before the cycle repeated. 

Moans wracked the younger man. His voice betrayed his feelings. Law hadn't even noticed that he had shifted his hands to please himself. One tattooed hand rubbed at his twitching member as the other held and caressed his sack. "Keep this up and I'm going to cum quickly too." Law admitted. 

"You have a gift for knowing what to do and say to me. I'm loosing any self control I once had." Corazon let his hands drift down and caress the soft ass that was bouncing against him. "Let me do the same for you." His voice dripped honey and mischief. Long fingers brushed the smaller man's hips and dug in. Just like a marionette doll, Law felt his body move effortlessly in Cora's grip. Lengthy legs straightened out under him giving them more room to move. 

Rocinante put more into his thrusts as he moved Law's body in unison. The younger man let out a surprised gasp before melting into a puddle of moans. The speed created a wave of pleasure that washed over their bodies. The room grew hot as they continued. Curses slipped from Trafalgar between his loud moans. His back arched against Cora's large chest. His head strained back with eyes flitting closed. A terracotta finger found itself between Law's teeth trying to quiet his voice as his entire body tensed. 

Corazon had nearly the same idea as he was pushed to the edge. His teeth sank into the bruising skin on his partner's shoulder. His hands got rougher with the younger man, forcing him down with more pressure each time. His mind buzzed with how amazing the tightness felt that far down on him. Roci couldn't have begun to imagine just how sensitive his bottom of his cock was. He relished in the feeling trying to milk ever last moment before he couldn't hold on any longer. 

Law was the first to finish. His teeth sank into his finger harder as his brow furrowed. Every muscle squeezed as tight as possible as the raging fire sparked a firecracker. The younger man let out a deafening moan that reverberated through the walls. Corazon felt Law's muscles grip him as he rocked into the smaller man. Just a moment after Trafalgar finished his orgasm did Cora start his. He could feel the warm walls grasp him as his member pulsed. A sonorous growl rolled like thunder as he felt his release. Sweat dotted his forehead as heavy shoulders raised and fell with a shaky breath. 

The two men sat like that for a long moment, slowly descending from their high. The large man sank into the couch, sliding down comfortably as he laid out. He was tired from the action, from the amazing feeling that echoed through his bones. Law laid flat against Roci's chest still drinking in air with unsteady lungs. Trafalgar carried his cum covered hand up and tentatively took a lick. He grimaced at just how salty he tasted. Corazon guided that same hand up to his lips and cleaned it up. His long tongue slid between fingers and sucked them until nothing was left. "Did you know, I'm completely inside you now?" Roci smiled. 

"It definitely feels like it." Law replied. He placed a hand on his stomach and felt the hard pressure deep inside him. "I kinda feel sick." The young man stuck his tongue out to emphasize the unease. 

"You can't say that yet!" Cora wined. "I want to go another round. You feel so good like this and I'm still hard." 

"I'm tired." 

"Then rest on me for awhile. I'll make you feel extra good when you're ready." Roci let out a happy sigh as his arms encompassed his partner in a loose hug. "I want to relish this feeling for the rest of my life." 

"That was cheesy. We'll see how I'm feeling in a bit." The remark earned him a tighter hug and soft blond hair that tickled his bare neck. "Oh hey. It's almost your birthday. Do you have anything you want?"

The giant man pondered as he looked around. Their home was small and quaint. Well lived in and just a bit messy. Everything they could ever want or need already resided somewhere in the house. His tired golden eyes scanned the room with the sparse decor before lighting up. "A family photo!"

"A family photo?" Law repeated. "I wouldn't say it's conventional for us to be called a family."

"Why not? You're the closest person to me. I've given you my heart and soul. I'd say we qualify as a family." 

"A family picture it is then." Trafalgar sank into the warm embrace as he started making mental plans.


End file.
